degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Destiels
MAR You said you weren't going to be on tumblr bc of the fbi thing so i should message you here but what fbi thing I have no idea what you are talking about?? And hi I miss you ptvs <3~Michi Lights up let's have a toke, pour more whiskey in my coke 04:36, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Wow that's really dumb. I never logout though so that doesn't really bother me but tumblr needs to get it's shit together and get rid of all it's viruses. I reached 1.6K though and my 1,600th follower is a really famous and popular Little Mix blog i started hyperventilating~Michi Lights up let's have a toke, pour more whiskey in my coke 18:45, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I never follow back either so idk man~Michi Lights up let's have a toke, pour more whiskey in my coke 20:57, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok i got my laptop back but i lost all my bookmarks and some other semi-important stuff so im upset~Michi Lights up let's have a toke, pour more whiskey in my coke 01:58, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah and my sound is all messed up like I was listening to something and it sounded so off idek and i can't figure out how to fix it either ugh. But LM released a new music video and they're really goofy and weird i love them~Michi Lights up let's have a toke, pour more whiskey in my coke 02:04, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I love it too omg. But yeah it sounds like the speakers got blown out so now everything's muffled and weird. But in the time I had without my computer i actually watched 7 more episodes of spn so now im on 7x12 are you proud of me~Michi Lights up let's have a toke, pour more whiskey in my coke 20:10, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm about to watch 7x16 and I'm happy to be getting back into it tbh :)))~Michi Lights up let's have a toke, pour more whiskey in my coke 20:05, March 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm on 7x21 now and I just watched the first one with Charlie but idk if i saw Kevin??? If I did I don't remember him~Michi Lights up let's have a toke, pour more whiskey in my coke 19:07, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm on 7x23 and yes i do love him aw~Michi Lights up let's have a toke, pour more whiskey in my coke 21:38, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I havent tried changing my icon but I think it let's me (I just checked to see if I could and the thing opened up but I didn't try actually changing the pic so I'm not sure)~Michi Lights up let's have a toke, pour more whiskey in my coke 18:11, March 9, 2014 (UTC) destiels Hi, Mar. I haven't been on Tumblr much lately. I've sort of been taking a hiatus, because I'm binge watching my shows and I just don't have time to be active on every social network, ugh. I don't know if you still are checking wiki, but if so, hai. ^.^ How are you, friend? + cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| half the time, i'm a world away. ]] 03:12, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm okay, but I'm kind of stressed, because I need to re-apply to the daycare center I worked at last summer, since school is currently finished for me. I don't know if they have room for me to work right now, since college students are there finishing placement right now. :c I've been watching Teen Wolf, Shameless, and Game of Thrones. All of them are really amazing shows. Are you watching anything new? OMG, and are you liking the new season of Orphan Black? + cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| half the time, i'm a world away. ]] 04:00, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Do you like Game of Thrones? I think it's really amazing. Who are your favourite characters? :P I recommend Teen Wolf, honestly. It's a great drama. I'm almost through season 1. Haha, I missed last weeks episode too, because I was out with my family. I need to catch up on it today. :o What did you think of last week's episode though? I was so surprised to see that Helena was still alive, to be honest. I loved the end of the episode too, where Sarah had her gun on Paul and Rachel. Who the hell has Kira though? :o + cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| half the time, i'm a world away. ]] 22:24, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so Michi said you were upset with me? I don't really understand why, but if it's because I didn't reply, well I didn't really know how, tbh. The last message wasn't left really open ended, and I thought the convo would just die. In addition, I know you hate this place. Plus, I've been having a super shitty week and I'm feeling so drained right now, I can't believe I have enough energy to type anything. Regarding the shows, did you watch the last Orphan Black? I'm pretty surprised to learn how many secrets Mrs. S is holding on herself. My favourite GOT characters are Jon, Arya, Sansa, Tyrion and Robb. I'm only on season 2 though. :s You should definitely watch Teen Wolf. I think you would love Scott and Alison. They're adorable. I also recently started Shameless and Roswell. I dunno if you've heard of them, but they're great shows, especially Roswell. I'm hooked. + cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| half the time, i'm a world away. ]] 01:56, May 9, 2014 (UTC)